The Walking Dead Season 1 (With Telltale character)
by Guest 1 Rew
Summary: nobody likes better than a good origin story, come and read at how this story began(Prequel to all my stories I wrote on The Walking Dead)
1. A New Day Gone Bye Pt 1

**I Got bored and I wanted to write another Prquel to my story I just couldn't wait for the new Walking dead so I decided to extend my version of The walking Dead. first off I wanted to give Thanks to JLOGOfilmsgame for his support and inspiration. if it wasn't for his/Her story I would've never wrote this story to begin with. and to JLOGOfilmsgame I know I haven't heard from you in a while so if you are still there, thank you and keep up with your story to.**

Our story begins as we see a police car driving an abandened road, a police officer comes out of the car to check the area for gas. he sees a bunch of abandoned cars and items and while he was searching he sees a girl holding a stuffed animal he yells at her that if shes alright. she turns around to him to only notice she is a walker. the girl starts coming to him and Rick Mercy kills her with his Colt Python.

**(INTRO)  
**

* * *

**(Before things went to shit)**

Rick was eating some lunch with his friend Shane in a police car as they were talking. "Whats the difference between men and women?". Rick said. "Is this a joke?" Shane said picking up a french fry. "No I'm serious?" Rick said. "Never met a women who knew how to turn off a light, It's Genetic, There born thinking the switch can only go one way..on, it's like there struck blind when they leave a room, every woman I ever let have a key, I swear to God I come home and my house is lit like a mall on Christmas". Shane said while eating. "Still it's better than coming home one day noticing some other guy is banging your wife in the bedroom". Shane said. They both laugh a little bit. "Thats messed up". Rick said. "Oh come on you know that incident happened almost about a few days ago". Shane said. "Yep I remember I don't remember how he looks like or his name is, but I would be pissed to". Rick said. "I would've been pissed to but I wouldn't have killed him, especially if the guy was a state senator, That guy is going to prison for a long time". Shane said. "You are definitely right about that one". Rick said. As they were talking a police car drives past them. "Hey isn't that your old partners car when you were a rookie". Shane said. "yeah he's retiring in about a few weeks, Been a cop for almost 40 years all the way back in the 70's". Rick said. "Damn... a person at that age should have trouble holding a shotgun, might blow his own head off". Shane said

* * *

**(Back in a police car)**

An African American man was in the back of the police car, handcuffed just having his head down. The Police officer looks at him in his front view mirror. "Well I reckon you didn't do it then?" The officer said. "Why do you say that"? The Man said. "I drove a lot of people down to this prison I usually get the "I didn't do it story". The officer said. "every time?" The Man said. "Every time". The officer said. Suddenly there is a call on the dispatcher radio. "Availiable units code 3 High speed pursuit in progress..." The Dispatcher was going on. "I checked a lot on your file you being a Macon boy and all". The officer said. "your from macon?" The man said. "yep started as cop there back in the 70's...my boy goes to UGA you teach there long". The officer said. "Going on the sixth year". The man said. "You meet your wife in Athens"? The officer said. The Man was silent. "You want to know the way I see it?" The officer said. "Sure". The man said agitated. "regardless could be you just married the wrong woman". The officer said. The man wanted to say something back but he couldn't force himself to do it so he just left out a big moan. they were silent for a few seconds seeing police cars drive by on the other road. "You know there was this one time I was picking up a kid he was the worst one, Ninteen years old wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. me and my old partner, he was a rookie his name was aaaaaaaaaaa.. Ri... Grimes... oh yeah Rick Grimes, we find him and we put him in the back of my car- The officer was cut off with the dispatcher coming on again. "dispatch unit 1 unit 3 we are 10-97 and code- The officer cuts the radio off. "And before long the kid whines like a fussy baby kicking the back of my seat I told him to stop or else I was going to zap him... he calmed down and then started crying and calling out for his mommy". The officer said. "What happened to him?" The guy said. "He was in trial did the same thing and was let go due to lack of evidence... and guess what happens two weeks later... I get a call about the same Damn kid and now he shot a girl, And to think I felt sorry for him at one point". The officer said. "Man that is messed up". The man said. "Your telling me". The officer said. "I got another story for you this one I found kind of hilarious... there was this one time when this guy robbed a store with a toy gun and- The officer was cut off. "WATCH OUT". The Man yelled. the Officer hits something in the road and he swerves off the street, the car starts rolling over down the hill as The man and the Officer were getting thrown around.

**I Hope you can find all the little parts that can be related to the Show and the Game, bye for now**


	2. A New Day Gone Bye Pt2

**Hello everyone I hope you liked my first Chapter, any way I want to know, can anybody explain to me how Rick could survive for Two months on a hospital bed with all the medical equipment off, please I Would really love an explanation. and you know what I'm going to call the guy Lee now anybody who played the game and watched the show should know who I am talking about but not to say it in a rude way I just found it annoying now, calling people by "The Guy". also I want to Point out a couple days passed since the outbreak at this point but lee was only out for a few hours so The outbreak just about started as Lee was in the police car but wasn't a big deal.**

Lee suddenly gained consciousness after a good few hours, "ugh what happened... ahhhhh, shit my leg". Lee painfully said. he looks out a broken window seeing the officer on the ground not moving. "Hey!... Hey! officer I'm still cuffed in here" Lee yelled. The officer wasn't moving. "Officer... shit maybe the keys are on him". Lee said. Lee uses his good leg to bust open the window and dragged himself out of the car. Lee limps his way to the officer and notices that he's dead. "Oh man". Lee said. Lee slowly took the keys out of the Officers pocket and unlocks his cuffs, he sees the officer moving a little. "Officer?" Lee said. The officer then lunges at him bringing him down. "Holy shit". Lee said crawling away. "get away from me". Lee said. he notices a shotgun by him he picks it up but had no ammo he sees a shell casing and puts it in the shotgun. "Don't make me do this!" Lee yelled. The officer kept crawling to him. Lee had no choice he pulled the trigger blowing apart the officers head. Lee looks in shock and just throws the shotgun away from him. He checks the dead officer. "His skin looks rotten and he smells like shit what the hell happened." Lee says. He suddenly sees a small figure on top the hill "HELP GO GET SOMEONE THEIRS BEEN A SHOOTING!" Lee yelled. The figure runs off. suddenly walkers started coming towards him. Lee gets up and goes as fast as he can up the hill and then over a wooden fence. he drops on the other side and crawls away from the fence hearing the walkers bang on it, they were suddenly distracted by another noise. Lee gets up. "Hello, anybody". Lee yells. "What the hell is going on?" Lee said. he checks around the area seeing nothing. he then tries the house. he bangs on the door but no answer. He decides to go in. "I'm coming in don't shoot." Lee said.

* * *

Lee comes into the house and sees it completely ransacked. "I think these people need more help than I do.". Lee said. he checks the kitchen and looks he find s a cup of water and drinks it. he looks through the draws and finds a walkie talkie. He then hears a beep. "Whats that beeping?" Lee said. he checks and finds an answering machine he presses the play button. three new messages". The Machine said. "High Sasha its me, I just wanted to say that were cutting our vacation short, something about a flu or something, anyway we'll be back in a few days we'll be heading To Atlanta next after were out of Savannah tell Clementine that we love her and we'll be home soon". a lady on the Message said. "Three New Messages". The machine said. "Oh my god, Sasha we made it to Atlanta but they won't let us leave until everything is alright, bring Clementine to my sisters and I'll try to get there as soon as I can just let me know you two are safe". The Lady said. "one new message". The Machine said. Lee hears growling in the message. "CLEMENTINE BABY CALL THE POLICE THATS 9-1-1, we love you, we love you, we love you, we love y-" The message was cut off. Lee Looks at a photo of the family, "Hello". A voice said on the talkie. "Hello". lee said in the talkie. "You need to be Quiet". The girl voice said. Lee looks around but couldn't find anybody. "Whats your name". Lee said. "I'm Clementine, this is my house". Clementine said. "High Clementine I'm Lee". Lee said. "How old are you?" Lee said. "Eleven, what about you"? Clementine said. "I'm thirty five". Lee said. "where are your parents?" Lee said. "They went to Savannah for vacation, they left me with a babysitter'. Clementine said. "Are you safe?" Lee said. "yeah I'm inside My tree house... see can you see me?" Clementine says. Lee looks out the window and sees Clementine Waving, he waves back, she suddenly screams, Lee turns around and sees a walker it grabs him, but he throws it off, he tries to run but trips, he kicks the walker in the face and gets up, the walker trips him, but Lee punches it in the face. Clementine shows up with a hammer and Gives it to Lee. Lee uses the hammer to kill the walkers after four good hits. "Man... high there". Lee said to Clementine. "Did you kill it?" Clementine said. "I think something else did before me I think". Lee said. "I heard Her Scream two nights ago maybe one of the monsters got her". Clementine said. "Two nights ago yeah thats probably right... you've been all by yourself through this?" Lee said. "yeah I want My parents to come home now". clementine said. "I think that might be a little while... look I don't know what happened but I'll look after you until then" Lee said. "what should we do now?' clementine said. "I think it would be best to get out of here before it gets dark it's not safe". Lee said. "Okay". Clementine said. Clementine holds Lees Hand. "Okay stay close to me". Lee said.

**Thats the end of this chapter, now i know I'm going to be lazy for saying this but I decided to skip Hershels farm part and go straight to Macon with Kenny and his Family, Lee tried to save Shawn and Duck at the same time. but was unsuccessful with saving Shawn after Kenny ran away with his Kid. Hershel kicks them out but not without telling Lee that he tried to help Shawn.**


	3. A New Day Gone Bye Pt 3

**Hello As I said I am skipping the Hershel's Farm part now where in Macon.**

Kenny was driving his pick up and they finally make it to Macon, "Well that's as far as where going". Kenny said. "Than it's far enough". Lee said. They all get out of the truck and start looking around. Duck notices something by a crashed car. "Hey there are you friendly trucks run out of gas". Kenny said. It turned out to be walker. "Shit!" Kenny said. Walkers from all around started coming. Clementine and Duck were attacked by some Lee gets the walker away from Clementine and grabbed Lee but an unknown woman shoots both of the walkers before it could bite Lee and Duck. "Run" a Korean guy said. A Woman and Glenn bring them into the drug store, Glenn locks the gate in front and heads in. As they were inside they notice a man with Glasses and a kind of a dorky guy in there with them. "Thanks you saved our asses". Kenny said. "Don't mention it... my names Carly, this heres Mark, Doug and that's Glenn" Carley introducing to everyone. "Nice to meet you I'm Lee, this is Clementine, Kenny, Duck, and Katjaa". Lee said. "What are you guys doing here?" Doug said. "We were trying to make it past Macon to get to Savannah, but I don't think we'll be doing that anytime soon". Kenny said. "Ducks fine I checked theirs no bites". Katjaa said. "What are you guys doing Here"? lee said. "We found each other a couple days ago, we stayed put until the Military rolls through, since we were here we tried to get into the room where all the pills are so we could be prepared in case something bad happens were still having trouble". Mark said. "We'll find out to get in there somehow". Lee said. "for now lets get some rest, it's been a long day". Kenny said. "I am going out to see if I can find any fuel for your pick up so we can get out of downtown Macon fast". Glenn said. "If your going to do that here is a walkie talkie in case you get into any trouble, Clementines got the other one". Lee said. "okay thanks". Glenn said. He heads out to find fuel as everyone else was getting some rest. Lee goes to talk to Clementine. "It's not much but hear you go". Lee said. Lee hands her a energy bar. "Thank you". Clementine said. "So uhh". Lee said. "Are you okay". clementine said. "Yeah sure i'm... I'm good". Lee said. "Thats good". Clementine said. "Yeah I think so being good is good despite the circumstances". Lee said. "Yep". Clementine said. "I know I'm not your dad but I'll try to keep you safe and taken care of I'm your guy okay". Lee said. "Okay same". clementine said. "Your my guy?" Lee said jokingly. "No.. I mean... you know". Clementine said nervously. "We'll look after each other". Lee said. "Yes... Deal". Clementine said. Lee walks over to check on Kenny and his family, after Lee talked to them Kenny stopped him. "Lee you got a second?" Kenny said. Lee goes with Kenny so he can talk about Shawn. " I Panicked, I'm not proud of it, we could've saved him together". Kenny said. "It happened pretty fast". lee said. "I guess but i can't stop seeing him in my head". Kenny said. "You can't kill yourself over it...you did what you could bad things happen you didn't make the choice that killed Shawn but if you look back on it and you notice that things are way out of control you don't have any choice... try to let it go". Lee said. "I'll try" Kenny said sadly. he goes back to his family. Lee goes to Carley. "Your a pretty good shot". Lee said. "We'll you don't mess with a reporter especially three days without a cup of coffee". Carley said. "How did you end up Here". Lee said. " I was covering a festival with my team and my executive when we were attacked and I would've joined them if it wasn't for that dorky guy on watch overthere". Carley said. "That guy saved you yeah those ghouls or whatever come out of nowhere and doug just comes to the rescue". carley said. "you never know who the heroic ones are going to be I suppose". Lee said. "He's kind of cute in a guy always in the basement kind of way". carley said. "Huh". Lee said confusing. "Oh nothing". Carley said quickly. "Is that a radio your working on"? Lee said. "Yeah I put batteries in it but it still won't work". Carley said. Lee checks the back and sees that the batteries are in backwards. "The batteries are in backwards." Lee said. "What now?" Carley said. "You put them in backwards". Lee said. "Oh silly me". carley said. Lee puts them in right and theirs a radio signal about a the station going off of the air.

* * *

Lee goes to check outside, with Doug, they see all the walkers eating corpses. "I think I'm going to be sick". Doug said. "They just- Lee was cut off "Eat quite frankly that's the only thing they care about". Doug said. "and if one gets you". Lee said. "They eat you, and whatever's left comes back as one of these things." Doug said. "How in the Hell?" Lee said. "I think it'll be more than just a couple days before all this is sorted out". Doug said. "Lets just be quiet while were out here". Lee said. They look around seeing what they could find probably the keys to the pharmacy. "Look at the one trapped over there". Lee said. They look at a walker trapped under a telephone pole, Lee looks closely and sees the name. , "Oh shit". Lee said sadly. "Are you okay do you know that guy". Doug questioned. "Kind of he has a familiar face". Lee said sadly. "You never know, today who they are they get attacked and then chewed up" Doug said. "shut up Doug". Lee said quietly. "Look at the uniform though he might have the keys to the Pharmacy". Lee said. "Well if we can prove that he worked here it would be worth it". Doug said. "I'll see what I can find". Lee said. They head back inside the store and Lee heads for the office with Clementine.

* * *

Lee opens the door and sees a bloody sleeping bag. "I can't, I can't think about them in here". Lee said. Lee tries to move some objects from the door a cane falls over Lee picks it up. "Whats that?" Clementine said looking at it. "This was my dads cane he use to beat up shop lifters with it". Lee said. "Was he sick"? Clementine said. "No he was okay he had it to make himself look cool, like you and your hat". Lee said. "My dad gave it to me". Clementine said. "see Dads are smart like that". Lee said. " I better moves this table out of the way". Lee said. "Can I help" Clementine said smiling. "Sure". As they were moving the table while having small talk Clementine cuts her finger. "Ow!" Clementine said. "Whats wrong". Lee said. "I hurt my finger". Clementine said. Lee picks Clementine up and puts her on the table and tries to find a bandage, he finds one in a med kit. "Lets see that finger... ow". Lee said. "It hurts". Clementine said. "Lets get it patched up". Lee said. "yes please". Clementine said. Lee puts the bandage on Clementines finger. "Lee I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with that thing in the road". Clementine said. "Don't worry about it". Lee said. "Could you do that more... I mean get the dangerous ones". clementine said. "I'll do what I can". Lee said. Lee steps back and steps on a picture frame, He takes the picture out and notices him and his family. Lee then puts a smile and then a sad face and tears his part of the picture off. "Find anything?" Carley said behind him. "Just a picture". Lee said. "I know who you are... your Lee Everett your a university professor who killed a state senator that was sleeping with your wife, this is your parents store folks around here knew that a families son was being sent to prison, and I'm a reporter for the W.A.B in Atlanta, I paid attention to that trial maybe your a murderer but i don't really care frankly thats a skill were going to need... did you tell anybody who you were or that you were tied to this place?" Carley said. "No". Lee said. "Look you seem like an okay guy and the last thing we need is drama is out there... look don't me wrong on this". carley said. "I don't plan to". Lee said. "Good but if your a deterimant to the group than we'll have a problem". carley said. "I hear you". Lee said. "I'll just keep it to myself". carley said. "Thanks" Lee said. "Don't worry about it". carley said feeling trusted and walks out of the office

* * *

Lee and Clementine walk out the office. and when they do they get a call from Glenn. He says that he's in trouble and needs help, Lee and Carley head out to go get him.

**I am going to skip that part and go back to the store after they find Glenn. I also want to thank JLOGOfilmsgame for catching my mistake I didn't know Lee was unconscious for three days so everybody who thinks that its only been a few hours forget that.**


	4. A New Day Gone Bye Pt 4

**Hello Enjoy**

Lee and Carley just got Glenn. "Is everyone okay". Mark said. "Yeah were good". Lee said. "I got you a few cans of gas for your truck in the trunk of my car". Glenn said. "Okay thanks". Kenny said. "The next thing to do is get those keys to the Pharmacy". Lee said to Doug.

* * *

Lee and Doug head outside again, Lee uses an ax to break the lock that was on the gate. and Doug configures a remote to turn on the t.v's in the other building. Lee goes outside and sees his brother, after a Tearful reunion Lee kills him to put him out of his Misery. He grabs the keys and runs back into the building with Doug.

* * *

Lee and Carley go into the office to open the door, as Lee steps foot into it an Alarm goes off. "Shit". Lee said. "We gotta Hurry". Carley said. They go in and grab as much as they can carley but still left a lot.

* * *

Kenny was going to go get his truck and drive around to get the rest of them out of here. everyone else was holding position until he gets there. After some close encounters all of them Managed to make it out of there alive.

* * *

They stopped by a motel that they can close off. Glenn was listening in on his radio to see how the situatuion is. "I think I need to go". Glenn said. "To Atlanta". Lee said. "yeah I got friends there and I can't help but think what would happen to them if I wasn't there". Glenn said. "It didn't sound quite well when I left there a few days ago, It could've gone either way". Lee said. "I gotta take my chances". Glenn said. "Find your friends be safe". Lee said. "Thanks Lee, I appreciate it who knows maybe we might see each other again". Glenn said. "Maybe". Lee said. Glenn looks at the broken porch where the women committed suicide shaking his head and leaves in his car.

* * *

Lee goes to talk to Kenny. "Hey Kenny,". Lee said. "Hey Lee listen i want to talk to you about Clementine". Kenny said. "yeah". Lee said. "After what I seen today I think you two are going to be just fine". Kenny said. "Thanks Kenny". Lee said. "you got it". Kenny said going back to his things. Lee goes to Clementine. "High Clementine are you okay". Lee said. "I got grabbed again". Clementine said. "I was there though". Lee said. "i fell and I think my Walkie talkie broke, Glenn took the other one by mistake". clementine said. "Oh I am sorry". Lee said. "Thank you Lee, I know I need to be tough but that was the only I talked to my mom and dad and know it's gone". Clementine said crying. "Maybe we'll find you another one". Lee said. "I'll be okay, i'll just hang on to this one I guess". Clementine said. after Lee talked to everyone everyone decided to call it a night.

* * *

**(Two Months Later)**

Kenny was driving an R.V towards Atlanta with everybody on it. "I sure hope this CDC place or whatever it is is still there, I still think we should head for Savannah though". Kenny said Agitated. "It's fine who knows". Lee said. Doug, Carley, and Mark were playing cards, as Doug was winning every round. "I memorized all the games me and my uncle played I know what I'm doing". Doug said throwing down a royal flush. "Goddammit". Mark said. "Who knew you were really good at cards". Carley said. "I try". Doug said nervously. "That motel did wonders for us, it's a shame we had to leave it behind". Katjaa said. "we couldn't stay there forever we basically cleaned that pharmacy, clean, and walkers just kept getting worse, we had to leave". Kenny said. "Hey Lee?" Clementine said. "What is it"? Lee said. "Since were going to Atlanta do you think My parents made it there?" Clementine said. " I don't know sweet pea but we'll try to find them I promise". Lee said. Clementine went back to drawing with duck. As they were driving they hear something coming out of Clementines Walkie Talkie. "broad...Emer. Channels.. Apro... Atlan...". The Talkie was sputtering. "I thought that was broken". Carley said. Cementine gave Lee the walkie talkie. "Hello, Hello anybody there"? Lee said. (Static). "Dammit, Lost the signal". Lee said. "well at least we know were not the only ones heading there". Kenny said. "yeah this actually might work". Mark said.

* * *

About an hour in they finally make to the street heading for Atlanta they see the street on the other side filled with vehicles. "Shit, man". Mark said. "Swear". Clementine said. "Looks like all these people tried to get out of here in a hurry". Lee said. Kenny was still driving and managed to make it inside the city, he slowed down while they all looked at the vast emptiness. "Man it looks completely deserted". Doug said. as they were driving Kenny sees a man go past the other side of the street on a horse. "what the hell"? Kenny said. suddenly walkers poped out right around the corner. "Oh shit hang on everyone"! Kenny yelled. he quickly turned around but then sees walkers coming were they entered. "Oh come on!" Kenny yelled. He pulls it in reverse and starts ramming walkers in his path. suddenly he turned around the vehicle and accidently rammed into the front of a tank. Everyone was all dazed trying to get there footing again. "everyone okay?" Kenny said dazed. "Were fine". Lee said. Lee checked on Clementine to make sure she was okay. "Suddenly they hear a radio signal from the walkie talkie again. "Hey dumb ass, the guy in the tank". The walkie talkie said. "That voice...it sounds familiar". Lee said.

**And thats the end of Episode 1, Next episode will be better and more action packed. bye for now.**


	5. Starving For Guts

**Sorry for the stupid name of the title of my chapter I thought I could be clever with my wording. Any way I hope you like this Episode. Anyway JLOGOfilmsgame if it's not to much trouble could you please review my season 3 and season 4 episodes I want to know that I'm doing it right and that the story makes sense and theres no plot holes, if you got the time, I would really appreciate it. Enjoy.**

Back at the camp where Shane and Lori where everyone was doing there normal thing. Lori goes off to head out **(You Know the scene)**

**(Intro)**

* * *

Back with Rick in the tank. "Hey you alive in there". Glenn said on Clementines old Walkie Talkie that he brought with him. rick rushes to the radio. "Hello, Hello where are you outside". rick said. "yeah right by a fence". Glenn said. "Hello... Glenn is that you". Another voice getting into the conversation. "Wait a second... Lee is that you,". Glenn said. "Yeah me and everybody else is in that R.V that crashed right into the tank". Lee said. "you guys okay"? Glenn said to both Lee and Rick. "were fine Walkers are everywhere, we have the doors and windows closed". Lee said. "Okay I'm going to talk to this guy in the tank really quick just stay on". Glenn said. "Okay guy in the tank is there a weapon in there with you". Glenn said. Rick looked on the walker he killed in the tank and found a pistol with 15 bullets in it and a Grenade. " I found a Berreta one clip 15 rounds". Rick said. " And Lee what about your group". Glenn said. "A Few Glock 17s a rifle and a shot gun all half out of ammo". Lee said. "Okay you two make those bullets count. Go to the right side of the tank and keep running till you see me". Glenn said. "Okay". Rick said. "Will do". lee said. Everyone was getting out of the R.V. sticking close to each other. They see Rick jump off the tank and they help him up. They all continue to run shooting any walkers that were in the way. They suddenly see Glenn. "Quick up the ladder!" Glenn said. One by one they all climbed up the latter to escape the walkers. "Son of a Bitch that was close". Kenny said. "Are you okay Clementine?" Lee said. "Yeah I'm just tired". Clementine said panting. "Nice moves out there Clint Eastwood, you hear to clear up the town". Glenn said to Rick. "Wasn't my intention". Rick said. "Your still a dumb ass". Glenn said to Rick. "Long time no see Glenn". Lee said. "Lee.. thank God you guys made it...its been so long". Glenn said giving him a handshake. "Same to you". Lee said. Rick introduced himself to everybody and Glenn they continue to go up the ladder to so they can get on the roof and travel away from the walkers. they go inside a building by the roof access. and travel down to ground level. " I'm back I got a few guests, Children with them. theirs a few Geeks in the alley". Glenn said on the Walkie Talkie. they go down the stairs. They come across a couple walkers but a couple of people wearing body armor comes and takes care of them. they all head inside and just when they do. Andrea grabs lee and throws him at the wall with her gun pointed at him. Lee aimed his gun, so did, Carley, Mark, and Kenny. "son a of bitch I'm going to kill you". Andrea said to rick. "Not before we kill you first". Carley said aiming there guns. T Dog aims his gun at Mark, Clementine was all bug eyed. "everyone Calm down". a guy said. "Just ease up". A black woman said. "ease up are you kidding me, were dead because of these stupid assholes". Andrea said. "Your going to be dead in a minute if you don't calm the hell down". Kenny yelled. "Everyone just chill, we got kids here for Godssakes!" Lee yelled. there was a pause for a moment everyone backed down. "Were dead... and it's all because of you all". andrea said tearfully. "What do you mean?" rick said. They all walk back to see what they did walkers were piling the entrance. "Oops". Doug said regretfully. "you guys just rand the door bell". T Dog said. "Why are you guys here". andrea said. "we were just trying to get passed here find something called CDC". Lee said. "Im here trying to find a helicopter". Rick said. "Helicopter, you must be crazy". T Dog said. "I saw it". Rick said. Then suddenly they hear gunshots coming from the roof.


	6. Starving for Guts P 2

**Hello I am back, Thank you JLOGOfilmsgames for your reviews, please keep them up, I promise that the other half of season 4 is going to be awesome, i am sorry to say that you have to wait till February but it will be worth it. Now just for a heads up, Clementine At some point will end up by herself and will make a crucial decision on what it takes to survive. The loss of the prison, Kenny, and possibly everyone that she knew will harden her and will change her attitude quite a bit, so don't be upset if Clementine acts like an asshole to some people. but keep in mind she is only 13 years old at this point and she is growing as a person, and just like any kid like Carl start to change overtime.**

they all head up to the rooftop to see who is firing a gun, It was Merle High on Cocaine. "hey man!, are you crazy!" T-Dog said. "you ought to be more polite with a man with a gun, only common sense". Merle said. " T-dogs right, thats crazy and Dumb". Lee said. "YOUR SHOOTING OUT ROUND BRINGING THEM MORE HERE!". T dog said. "hey, its bad enough taco vendor over there telling me what to do and now you two...I don't think so that'll be the day". Merle said. "That'll be the day? you got something you wanna tell us?" T Dog said. "T let it go". The man said. "No i want to know". T dog said. "you wanna know the day?" Merle said. "yeah?" T Dog said. "Well I'll tell you both the day Mr. YO it'll be the day when I take orders from a couple of niggas". Merle. "Mother-" T dog throws a punch but Merle blunts him with his rifle. everyone tries to break the fight, Merle hits Rick in the face. and while Merle fought T-Dog. he Unintentionally pushes Clementine on the ground. "YOU ASSHOLE"! Lee Yelled. Lee tackles Merle onto the ground and gets three god punches on Merles face. Merle kicks him off and then jumps on him hitting Lee four times on the side of his face, Merle than draws his gun on him. "No Lee!" clementine yelled. Lee gave Merle an angry face while on the ground. Merle wipes his nose from his own blood. "I got to admit your one hell of a fighter, better than that pussy over there".Merle said looking at T Dog. Merle than spits a bloody booger on Lees shirt and gets off of him, Lee lets himself up. "Alright now were going to have ourselves a little pow wow, about who's in charge, I vote me, anybody else, all in favor?" Merle said. Everyone lifts there hands up some of them giving him the middle finger. "Alright anybody else, anybody?" Merle said. "Yeah'. rick said behind him. rick hits Merle with the rifle bringing him down. "Lee help me with this." rick said. "With pleasure". Lee said. Lee helps rick handcuff Merle to a pipe and rick takes his gun. "Who the hell are you?" Merle said. "Officer friendly... now look here things are different now, there are no "niggas" anymore, no dumb as shit inbred white trash fools either, only dark meat and white meat, there us and the dead, we survive this by pulling together". rick said. "Screw you man". Merle said. "i can see you make a habit of missing the point". Rick said. "yeah well screw you and your friend twice, what,are you and the Spook going to school me"? Merle said. "I'm a professor Dickhead and yeah I can "school" you". Lee said sarcastically. rick aims his gun at Merles head. "You ought to be polite with a man with a gun only common sense". rick said qouting from Merle. "You won't do it your a cop". Merle said. "All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son, any body who gets in the way of that is going to lose". rick said. "And anybody who messes with my little girl especially you, your going to regret it". Lee says to Merle. "We'll give you a moment to think about that". rick said. Rick than looks in Merles Pockets and finds some dope. he looks at his nose still a little bloody from Lee. "you still got a little blood right there". rick said flicking Merles nose. rick tosses the dope off the roof while Merle was yelling threats to Rick. "Thanks Officer Friendly". Lee said. "don't mention it". rick said giving Lee a hand shake. "are you APD". Lee said. "No". rick said. "then were you from?" Lee said. "up the road aways". rick said. "I'll just take that as Long ways from here". Lee said. Lee was a bit relaxed that Rick wasn't in this jurisdiction and doesn't know who he is. "I'm Lee by the way". Lee said. "I'm Rick". rick said. "Well this is going to be a long day". Lee said


	7. Starving For Guts P 3

**Hello and welcome Back, now for all of you that are worrying don't worry about Clementine, the last thing I want to do is make another version of Carl, Clementine Like JLOGOfilmsgame said, is more pure of heart even though she lost more than he did, she still has her personality and she will feel guilt for what she does and will do in the next part of the season, but like I said it's about survival, sometimes you don't have a choice even if you want there to be a choice, That's all I am going to say.**

everyone was looking down at the street seeing all the walkers. "Theres so many of them". Andrea said. "Clementine did you or T Dog find a signal?" Lee said. "No Nothing"". Clementine said. "It's like Dixons brain.. weak". T Dog said. Merle gives him the middle finger. "Keep trying you two". rick said. "Whats the point?" Andrea said. "You know you are really discouraging you know that." carley said. "I'm just a realist". Andrea said. "We got people outside the city just a few miles out". Morales said. "People?" Mark said. "Yeah a group". Morales said. "Theirs no way crossing the street". Morales said. "But what about under the streets in the sewers". Rick said. "I think there is a way?" Jacqui said. "buildings like these have drain tunnels for water in case of heavy rain" jacqui said. "how do you know that?" glenn said. "I use to work for the office that runs those things". Jacqui said. "then thats are ticket out of here lets go". Rick said. Rick, Lee, Kenny,Morales, andrea, Jacqui and Glenn went down to the basement to find the man drain tunnel.

* * *

Glenn, and Morales go down to inspect the Tunnel only to find out it was blocked by a gate. They went back to roof to figure out another plan, they came up with an idea to use one of the walkers to use as a repplent.

* * *

they kill one and take it in, Everyone except for the kids, Merle, Katjaa were in the room all of them dressed in long drench coats and gloves, Rick goes through the walkers pockets and finds a wallet to address who this walker is and what there about to do. Rick takes the first few swings at the walker carefully so that it doesn't get them in their faces and skin, everyone was having a hard time hearing and looking at it. "Alright Lee it's your turn". Rick said disgustingly. "Man I'm glad Clementine isn't around to see this". Lee said. Lee finishes up chopping the walker so they can spread the blood and guts on Rick, Glenn, and Lee on their coats carefully. "Oh man this is so gross". Glenn said getting covered in it. "Just think about something else". rick said. "My lord, i thought Rotten Fish was bad, I was so wrong". Kenny said almost about to throw up helping covering them with guts and blood. "that is so evil what is wrong with you people?" Andrea said. "Stop your Bitching already, God". Kenny said to her.

* * *

They send rick, Glenn, and Lee outside, and they were acting there parts, walking like walkers with guts and blood all over there coats, they carefully traverse the streets so they can make it to the truck on the other side.

* * *

After a good Five to Ten Minutes of walking clouds start coming in, everyone else was on the roof still trying to get contact.

* * *

**(back at the camp)**

Dale was with Jim trying to fix the R.V, Shane was with Carl trying to teach him how to tie a knot, "Hello can anybody here me". There radio was saying. everyone was listening in dale was configuring the radio to get a better signal. "Hello, Hello, we have bad connection but we can here you." Dale said "Shane is that you... were trapped in a department store we found more survivors, they have a couple kids with them, there walkers everywhere". T dog said. Before he can finish they lose the connection. Amy Andreas sister was imploring to go get them but shane was saying that they shouldn't risk there group, after a small argument Amy says something to Shane. "That is my Sister and there are children you son of a bitch". Amy said to him, She runs off.

* * *

back on the street, Rick, Glenn and Lee were getting closer and if things couldn't get any worse it starts raining, "of all the goddamn luck". Lee said Quietly. They start to run walk but than the walkers start to pick up there sent, Rick takes the first swing at the walker. "RUN! Rick yelled at them, Lee, Rick and Glenn start running, hitting walkers with there weapons, they all climb over a fence taking off there walker blood coats and gloves, and getting to the truck, Rick and Lee were giving Glenn covering fire with there guns while Glenn Looks for the keys to the truck. Glenn finds them and they all get in the truck before the walkers brought down the fence. rick drives off to the free way. "What the hell go back!" Lee yelled to him. "We need to draw the walkers away with noise". Rick said. They find a red Mustang car and set the alarm off, Rick hot wires it and Glenn drives the car to distract the walkers away from the store." go into the garage at the front of the store be ready" Glenn said in the walkie talkie. everyone on the roof gets there things together, "hey what about me?" Merle said still handcuffed. "You can't just leave me here?" Merle said. Everyone was to busy getting out. T Dog stayed behind to uncuff Merle but he trips and drops the Key. "You SON OF A BITCH YOU did that on Purpose!" Merle yelled. "I didn't, I'm sorry". T dog said sadly. He runs off. "You'll all rot in hell!" Merle yelled. T Dog locks the Door behind him so that walkers wouldn't get to Merle. "Don't leave me behind"!. T dog yelled. Morales opens the gate to the Garage as Rick pulls in with the truck everyone gets into the truck as fast as they can before the walkers broke in.

Merle was still struggling with his hand cuffs. "YOU"LL ALL ROT IN HELL...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! Merle yelled at the top of his lungs.

Back in the truck everyone was sitting down. Clementine Gave Lee A Hug and all of them were wondering were Merle was. "I dropped the damn key". T Dog said regretfully. "Wheres Glenn?" Andrea said. Glenn was driving down the road with his Mustang with the alarm still going off.

**That is the End of the second episode I hope you liked it, Now were going back to the camp for more Character Development, I hope you'll find it intriguing. **


	8. My Appreciation

**You know I really want to Thank everyone that has made it this far into my story, some people like it some hate it, But I think I did a pretty good trying to explain my view on how the T.V show would be like if the telltale characters were in it, sure I didn't quite catch the game so much into the show but I try to see if it could fit into the show as well. I would really like everyone's opinion on my story so far, Did you like my version of The Stranger( AKA Roger) in the story, was I bit to extreme? was he a good villain like The Governor, was it a good way to potray the Character? should I try to put more Villians into the story as the show progresses? I know that I pissed a lot of people off about Kenny but I really wanted to see on how my story progresses without him, I will miss him dearly and it was really hard to decide that. Season 4b is right around the corner and I am psyched as to how this season is going to progress, given to the fact that everyone that has seperated will have there own story and I think they will join up later on in the season, But please give me an opinion what is your take on my story is it something that you would expect or were you really surprised by it. Thank you and I will Post soon. **


	9. My updated Profile

**I am Sorry this is not the Next Episode But I will try to get it uploaded by Tommorow or the Next day, I just wanted to tell you that I Updated My Profile to show My Biography of the Characters of The Walking Dead, Tell me What you think about it and don't worry the next episode will be out soon.**


	10. tell it to the frogs ahead

**Hello and welcome back to another exciting chapter of season 1, sorry it took so long for me to publish this but, I have been busy with other things, and been thinking about season 4 and how i should start it with The Telltale Characters, like what are they planning to do, what about Carley and Ben? I may not make it to season 2 before season 4b comes out but I am planning to make all the seasons, this Chapter is going to be a little short so don't expect a lot, Any way enjoy and JLOGOfilmsgames I still appreciate the reviews keep it up if your able to and good luck.**

Merle was still on the roof babbling on to himself as he is still handcuffed after a while Merle Gets a realization and still struggles to get his handcuffs off. He then sees the Walkers barging on the door. Merle slumps on the ground crying praying to god on what to do. he then sees a saw almost four feet away from him. he takes off his belt and tries to use it as a hook to Get it.

**(Intro)**

Rick was driving the truck in silence as everyone was sitting there waiting. "don't dwell on it, Merle being left behind". Morales said. "I don't see why he needs to, the guy was a prick anyway". Kenny said. "Kenny really? not right now". Lee said. "I am just saying". Kenny said. Clementine was sleeping with her head on lee's leg. Duck was sleeping by Katjaa. "well There is his brother that's going to be pissed". Morales said. "Brother?" Rick said. "Yeah Daryl". Morales said. they suddenly hear a car alarm going off it was Glenn driving the Mustang. "Is he stupid or what, he's going to attract more on us". Mark said.

* * *

**(Back at the camp)**

Jim was checking the camps man made alarm made out of tin cans as Lori was brushing Carls Hair. "I'm checking your hair for ticks and fleas it'll be quick". Lori said. "It hurts". Carl said. "you think that's bad wait till you start shaving it stinks, you will wish for your moms haircuts". Shane said cleaning his shotgun. "Now if you take the haircut like a man i'll teach how to catch frogs alot of them". Shane said.

They suddenly hear a car alarm and dale checks on his binoculars. He sees a red Mustang coming by. Glenn makes it to the camp and everybody scolds him for making so much noise, he apologizes and then they see a truck come by. "Come meet Everyone". Morales said to everybody in the truck. They all get out and one by one they greet each other, Lee walks with Clementine. rick comes out last and sees Shane, Carl, and Lori Carl rushes to his dad and gives him a hug Lori does the same, Clementine sees that and she begins to cry, because she wanted to find her parents that way. "Clementine whats wrong". Lee said. "I'ts just that...Rick found his family do you think I'll find mine?" Clementine said. Lee gave her a worried face but says to her. "Don't worry I'm sure We'll find them they might be here". Lee said. "You think so?" clementine said hopefully. "Yeah go have a look around the camp show them the photo of you and your family to see if they saw them or not". Lee said. "Good Idea, Thanks Lee". Clementine said giving Lee a hug.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Everyone was around separate campfires. Clementine was looking at the photo of her family as Lee had her close to him. Rick was telling the story on how it took him so long to be here. Ed Carols Dick of a husband made a bigger fire. Shane told him to put it out they can't attract to much attention. ed starts to talk back and Shane tells him off. ed walks off and Shane puts out the father. "Man, what an asshole". Carley said. "damn straight". Kenny said. "now about Daryl Dixon, you think he's going to be happy knowing his brother is handcuffed to a roof". dale said "I'll tell him I dropped the key". T dog said. "I handcuffed him". rick said. "Yeah but I helped you do it". Lee said. "Guys its not a competition, and not sound racist but I think that news is better told by a white guy.". Glenn said to them. "We could Lie". Amy said. "Lying is bad". Clementine said. "Its best to tell the truth, we had to do it...Lee almost got killed by that guy". Andrea said. "he was an asshole". Kenny said. "And that's what we tell Daryl?" dale said. " I don't see any other way". Doug said messing with a tin can. Everybody was just silent.

* * *

everybody was in there separate tents, Clementine and Lee had to share one they both had separate sleeping bags. "It smells like..." Clementine said. "Shit". Lee said. clementine gasped. "you said a swear". clementine said. "Opps sorry Clem". Lee said awkwardly. "Its okay". Clementine said. "I miss My mom and dad". Clementine said. " I miss my parents to." Lee said. they both fall asleep. As he was sleeping he starts to hear voices in his head, "YOU MONSTER"! A Woman Yelled. Lee wakes up in cold sweats and falls back to sleep.

**Hello sorry its been a couple days since I posted but here you go. JLOGOfilmsgame keep up the good work and reviews and I'll write soon. bye For now.**


	11. Season 4B Sneak Peek

**Hello and welcome back As a treat this is going to be a sneak peek Episode for Season 4B I just couldn't wait to share it with you guys, JLOGOfilmsgames, tell me what you think of the sneak peek and the other small sneak peeks I put in my half of season 4 in the chapters, also I want your opinion on my Promo poster Idea is it a good concept or was it a bit cheesy, anyway leave a review and anybody else who wants to is happy to do the same.**

**Lee was in a dark void nothing but blackness around him and faint echoes. "You've always been there for me Lee(Echoing), Always had my Back when it Mattered(echoing), you, Carley and Clementine are the only Family I got left...I'm with you to the end(echoeing)..."DON"T LISTEN TO HIM RICK DON"T LET THIS PIECE OF SHI-(Gun Shot).**

**"Please Just make it stop". Lee said to himself tearfully. he suddenly sees an image far away from him. He runs to it and sees Kenny with his back turned. "Kenny?" Lee said. He turns him around and sees the bullet hole in Kennys head. Kenny falls over With Lee Shocked. He then Sees Hershel severed head right behind him.**

**"Lee... Wake up Lee wake up... wake up" Hershels head was saying over and over.**

**Molly was shaking Lee over and over. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!". Molly Yelled**

**"THE WALKING DEAD RETURNS FEB 9TH**


	12. Tell it to the frogs ahead p 2

**Hello I am back for another episode, I just want to point out That Chuck will appear, I don't know when but I am defiantly putting him in season 2. **

In the Morning, Doug, Dale, Morales, and Jim were scraping Glenns Mustang for Parts. "Look at them vultures, Fine go super clean it". Glenn said while rick was right by him. "Sorry Glenn the R.V's going to need these parts." Dale said. "I might be able to do something with the extra stuff here". Doug said.

* * *

Lee was looking around the camp seeing what he can do, Kenny was sitting by fixing something. "Whats that?" Lee said. " A Fishing rod, I found it busted in that R.V Figurin I can fix it probably do some fishing, Katjaa and Duck are not going to feed themselves right?" Kenny said. "Yeah your right clementine isn't going to either, We left a lot of good supplies and food back in the R.V". Lee said. "Shit I almost forgot, luckily we closed the doors and windows when we ran out of the R.V so those things wouldn't get to it". Kenny said. "On the other hand theirs also that-" Lee was cut off. "Shhhhh don't say anymore that's our groups secret supplies the last thing we need is anybody around here knowing about it". Kenny said Quietly. "You still want to go to Savannah"? Lee said. "Not at the moment but When it's time it's time, and you and anybody else in our group wants to go they can come along as well". Kenny said. "Where is Duck any way?" Lee said. "He's playing with the other kids and Clementine". Kenny said.

They suddnely Hear a couple girls scream. "That was Clementine!" Lee said. They, Rick, Jim, glenn, Dale, and a few others run to the direction of the screaming. they see the kids running away from something. Carl goes to hug Lori Clementine Goes to Hug Lee. ""Whats Wrong?" Lee said. clementine points at the direction. They head there and see a walker eating a deer with a few arrows on it. Rick, Jim ,Lee, Kenny, Shane, Dale and Morales were beating the walker down, then Dale chops its head off with an ax. "thats our first one here." dale said. "There probably moving out of the city". Jim said. They suddenly hear ruffles in the bushes they ready there weapons, suddenly dale comes out of the woods. "Son of a Bitch that was my deer. look at it all gnawed on by this Filthy, disease ridden, Motherless, proxy Bastard". Daryl said while kicking the walker. "give it a rest it's not helping". Kenny said. "what you know about it old man, you take that stupid Mullet and go back to your Trailer". Daryl said to him. "I've been tracking this deer for miles drag it back to camp cook us up some Venison, you think we can chop off the bitten part over here". Daryl said pulling out the arrows out of the deer. "We can't risk that". Shane said. "Its a damn shame, I got a dozen squirrels so it'll have to do". Daryl said. the walkers head suddenly starts moving. " Oh god". Amy said "Come on people what the hell?" Daryl said shooting the walkers head with an arrow. "Aim for the brain you guys know nothing". Daryl said. "We know a lot." Lee said. they walk back to the camp

* * *

"Merle, Merle get your ass out here got us some squirrel where you at!" Daryl was yelling. "Daryl we need to talk to you". shane said "About what?" Daryl said. "Merle, something happened in Atlanta." Shane said. " is he dead?" daryl said. "Were not sure". rick said. " is he or is he ain't"? daryl said. "It's not easy to say this so I'll just say it?" rick said. "Who the hell are you?". Daryl said. "Rick Grimes this is Lee". rick said. "Rick Grimes..Lee you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl said furiously. "your brother was a danger to us all, drew a gun at Lees face, so we handcuffed him onto a roof on a piece of metal, he's still there.". rick said. Daryl was wiping a little bit of tears off his face. "So let me get this straight so you two handcuffed my brother to a roof and you just left him there!" Daryl yelled. "Yeah". Lee said. "The Guy had it coming he was being an asshole." Kenny said. Daryl just looked at Kenny and Daryl threw the squirrels at him and ran towards him. Lee pushes Daryl to the ground and Rick helped. Daryl drew out his knife and started swinging at Lee and Rick, Lee dodged it grabbed Daryl arm and kneed him in the gut Shane grabs Daryl by the neck. "you best Let me Go!". Daryl yelled. "Choke holding is Illegal". Daryl said. "Calm down". Shane said. "Now I would like a calm discussion on this topic, you think we can manage that.". Rick said. Daryl was breathing heavily and Shane lets go of him. "what we did was not on a wim, your brother does not work really well with others". rick said. "It's not their fault i had the key I dropped it." T Dog said. "you couldn't pick it up?" Daryl said. "I dropped it in a drain." T Dog said. darly was tearing up shook it off and got back up. "If its suppose to make me feel better it Don't". Daryl said. "Maybe this will I chained the door shut that leads to the roof with a padlock so the geeks won't get him". T Dog said. "It's gotta count for something". Rick said "Hell with all ya'll just tell me where he is so I can go get him". Daryl said. "I'm going back". rick said. "Me too". Lee said. Daryl just walks off.


	13. Tell it to the frogs ahead p 3

**enjoy**

Rick and Lee were gearing up readying everything for the trip back to Atlanta. "rick are you serious about going back for Merle?" Shane said. " Leaving a person handcuffed dying of thirst or starving is no way for a human being to go and besides It's not just about Merle I dropped a bag full of guns". Rick said. "Guns"? Shane said. 6 shotguns two rifles and a dozen handguns, I cleared out the station before I Left, dropped the bag in Atlanta when I was swarmed just sitting there waiting to be picked up at least 700 rounds worth.". rick said. "you went through hell to get to us, to hell with the guns.". Lori said. "Its not just the guns to, Me and my group came to Atlanta in a R.V filled with supplies at least a months worth of food, also including Medicine and antibiotics. We locked the R.V Tight so with some luck the supplies are still there". Lee said. "also I owed a debt to a man and his son I would've died if it weren't for him the walkie talkie that we were using is in that bag i have to go". Rick said to Lori.

* * *

Lee was walking towards Clementine that was sad that lee was going, "don't Worry sweet pea I'll be back before you know it okay?" Lee said. "Okay Lee please be Lucky." Clementine said. Lee gives Clementine a hug and he walks to Doug and Mark. "Are you guys ready?" Lee said. "yeah". Mark said. "i guess". Doug said. "There to many supplies were going to need a couple more people are you two okay with this?" Lee said. "yeah were okay". Mark said. Carley walks over to Doug. "be Careful Doug Okay"? Carley said. "I will". Doug said. Carley gives Doug a kiss on the cheek for good luck, it was the first time somebody did that to him. "okay bring a few backpacks for the supplies and lets head out". rick said. T Dog, Glenn join up to and they ride off into the truck.

* * *

they stop by on some train tracks just away from the city, there was a broken freighter with a cart attached to it. they all run into the entrance of the city.

* * *

**Back at the camp**

**"**Dale have you seen Carl"? Lori said. "He went with Shane down to the Quarry, something about catching frogs". Dale said.

* * *

Down at the quarry, Carl was with Shane by the water, Clementine was there to watching them as she was sitting down by herself trying not to get her long sleeve shirt dress wet. "I'm not getting anything." Carl said. "yeah its been while guess were going to have do it the old fashioned way". Shane goes into the water. "hey Clementine you want to join us?" Carl said. "I don't know?" Clementine said nervously. "Its okay Shane's going to show us how to catch a frog". Carl said. "Okay". Clementine said smiling. "Okay you two look, the key to it is is that I'm going to scare some of them off and make them scatter make it easier to catch em Okay". Shane said. "Okay". Carl said. "Then you two have to scoop em up when you see them alright you two with me". Shane said. "Yeah" Carl said. "Hell yeah now you two show me your mean faces". shane said showing him his grr face. "Grrrr" Carl said. "Now you Clementine". Shane said. "grrrr". Clementine growled softly. "Come on Clementine you can do it GRRRR". Carl said. "GRRRRRR" Clementine growled louder smiling. "Okay here I Go'. Shane said. Shane slowly puts the bucket down into the water and then he drops into the water deeper on purpose and starts spreading the water in Carl and Clementine direction they were getting a little wet from the splashes, Clementine didn't care she was having fun.

* * *

Andrea, Amy, Carol, Katjaa and Jacqui were washing clothes, Kenny was a few feet away from them testing The fishing rod he fixed. "you know I'm starting to question the division of labor here". Jacuqi said. "Why do women always have to do the cleaning work". Jacqui said. "since the beginning of time". Amy said joking. "It's just us Girls". Carol said.

* * *

Rick/Lee and company make it to the fence that heads to the city. They go in and figure out a plan. "Merle First, The Guns or the supplies?" Rick said. "Merle First we ain't having this conversation." daryl said. "We are, Glenn you know the layout better it's your call". Rick said. "Merles closest, The Guns and R.V are behind the building on the street where Merles on, Merle first". Glenn said. They run in further into the city

* * *

The Women were still washing the clothes as they were talking, "I miss my guns and survival knife". Andrea said. "I miss my boat me and Kenny use to go fishing on that all the time". Katjaa said. "I miss my Coffee maker with built in filter and grinder". Jacqui said. "I miss texting". Amy said. "I miss my Vibrator". Andrea said. everyone give her a funny and smiling look and they start laughing a little. "Me too". Carol said. They all burst out laughing. Ed walks down to them. "Whats so funny?" ed said. "Nothing Ed just exchanging stories". Andrea said. Is there a problem?" Andrea said. "Nothing that concerns you". Ed said. "This is work not a comedy club". Ed said smoking his cigarette. they just continue working on in silence.

* * *

Lori comes down to see Carl and Shane. "Hey Carl what did i tell you about leaving Dales site". Lori said. "Shane said we could catch frogs and Clementine wanted to join so-" Carl was cut off. "I doesn't matter what Shane says or your friend says its what I say go on back to camp". Lori said. "Okay come on Clementine". Carl said walking away. "I'll be right behind you". Lori said. when Carl and Clementine left Shane starts talking. "you shouldn't put all that on them". Shane said. "Don't tell me what to do you lost that privilege." Lori said. "Hold up look i think we need to talk". Shane said. "no that's over to just tell it to the frogs up ahead". Lori said. "I don't know how it appears to you but-" Shane was cut off. " How it Appears to me what is there like gray area here let me expand it you stay away from Carl and Me you don't look at him or talk to him from now on my family is off limits to you". Lori said. "Lori I don't think that's fair". Shane said. "Shut up, shut up, my husband is back, he was alive, How dare you, You told me he was Dead you son of a Bitch". Lori said angrily. Lori walks off.

* * *

Rick/Lee and Company make it inside the Building checking for any walkers they walk further into the building after Daryl shoots one with his crossbow.

* * *

As the women were still washing the clothes, Andrea had enough of ed just looking at them washing. "You know what you don't like seeing laundry done then why don't you pitch in and do it yourself". Andrea said tossing the wet shirt to ed. ed throws it back at her. "It ain't my job Missy". ed said. "Andrea don't" Amy said. "Then what is your job ed laying on your ass smoking ciggerates". Andrea said. "it sure as hell ain't listening to an uppity smart mouth bitch tell you what". Ed said to her. "Hey thats not nice to say to anyone". Katjaa said. "Why don't you shut your damn mouth". Ed said to Katjaa. "Come on Carol" ed said. "HEY!" Kenny yelled walking toward him. "What did you just say to my wife"? Kenny said to Ed. "You heard me or is that stupid hat and hair blocking your ears." Ed said. "Screw you let me tell you something fat ass nobody speaks to my wife or anybody else around here like that". Kenny said to him. "Oh yeah what are you going to do about?" Ed slightly pushing Kenny. "Thats what I thought now run off and go back to your retarded son". Ed said. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kenny yelled. Kenny punches Ed in the face but it hardly does anything. Ed Goes and punches Kenny right in the jaw knocking him down. "KENNY!" Katjaa yelled. Katjaa runs to Kenny's side as he's holding his jaw feeling that if it's okay. "your husband punches like a pussy". Ed said. ed grabs Carols Arm and forces her to come with him. As the other women start arguing ed slaps Carol in the face. everyone goes crazy, Shane drags Ed away and starts beating him into the ground. "You put your hands on your wife or daughter or any body else in this camp one more time I will not stop next time DO YOU HEAR ME'! Shane yelled at him. "yes". Ed said faintly. "I'll beat you to death Ed". Shane said giving him one final punch to face and then kicking him, Carol runs to Ed side as he was on the ground.

* * *

Rick/Lee and company head up to the roof. "MERLE MERLE!" daryl yelled. they head to the roof, as they make it there they see a bloody saw and a severed hand. "Oh god". Doug said. He throws up because of the sight of the hand. "NO!, NO!" Daryl yelled.


	14. Vatos and amigos

**Enjoy**

Andrea was in a canoe with Amy fishing, Kenny, Duck and katjaa were on another canoe fishing in another area. "Hey any luck!" Kenny yelled. "NO!" Andrea said. "Well keep trying, trust me those knots I did for your rods will help, Been doing this for ten years". Kenny yelled out. "Are you okay honey". Katjaa said. "yeah it doesn't hurt anymore, But I think that asshole got it worse". Kenny said. Kenny kept trying to teach duck how to fish.

* * *

Back at the camp Dale looks in his Binoculars and sees Jim out in the distance digging

**(INTRO)**

**(Back on the roof)**

everyone looks at the hand, Daryl draws his crossbow on T Dog rick draws his colt python on Daryl., "I won't hesitate, I won't care if any Walkers hear it". Rick warning Daryl. Daryl puts his crossbow down, Rick put his gun away. "you got a Due Rag or something". Daryl said to T Dog. T dog gets one out and Daryl picks up Merles severed Hand up with it. " I'm guessing the saw blade was to dull for the cuffs". Doug said trying to fight not throwing up again. "Ain't that a bitch". Daryl said looking at the hand he wraps it up and puts it in Glenns bag. They go and follow the blood trail.

* * *

Dale was Looking at Jim still digging he tries to convince him to stop but he just ignores him.

* * *

Daryl and everyone else kept following the blood they see a dead walker with a bloody wrench right by it. "Tough son of a bitch my brother". Daryl said. "Tough or not any man can pass out due to blood loss." Rick said. They continue on.

* * *

Andrea, Amy, Kenny, Katjaa and Duck go back to the camp with a lot of fish. "Well would you look at that". Morales said. "because of you guys My children will eat tonight thank you all". Morales said to them. "I told them It would work". Kenny said. " I caught my first fish!" Duck said. "You sure did son now go and play with the other kids okay". Kenny said. "Okay". Duck said running off where the kids are. "Thank Kenny and Dale". Andrea said cheerfully. "Look at all that fish." Carl said. Clementine touches it. "Ew it feels gross". Clementine said. "Where did you guys learn to do that?" Lori said. "Our dad and also some helpful tips from Kenny over there, dude use to be a Commercial fisherman". Amy said. "For Ten Long Years, fishing was my life". Kenny said smiling. "Well that is a useful skill to have especially now". Lori said congratulating him. Dale walks over and sees what they brought from the Quarry, Dale talks to them about Jim

* * *

**(Back at the store)**

MERLE!" Daryl yelled. "Will you shut the hell up were not alone here remember". Mark said. "Screw that he could be bleeding out isn't that what rick said." Daryl said. They go in further and see a stove on with blood and a used kitchen iron with skin on it. "Ouch that must've hurt". Doug said. "He Cauterized the stump" Rick said. "Well at least we don't have to worry about him bleeding out". Lee said. They travel further and see a broken window. "Why would he go by himself?" Glenn said. "He's just surviving". Daryl said "You call that survivng, just run out onto the streets most likely to pass out," T Dog said. "Better than staying on a roof being left to rot because of you sorry pricks". Daryl said to them. "you couldn't kill him he ain't worried about some dead bastards". Daryl said to Rick. "Theirs about a thousand of them bastards does that change the story". Rick said. "why don't you take a tally do what you want I'm going to get him". Daryl said. Rick pushes him away from the window. "I don't balme you, he's family I get that, I went through hell to find mine, I know exactly how you feel, he can't go to far with that injury we can help you by searching a few blocks but only if we keep a lower level head". rick said. "I can do that". Daryl said. "Lets go and get those guns and supplies first before searching" T dog said. They all walk further in. "Daryl if it makes you fell any better, be thankful you still have a brother still fighting, I had to put down mine". Lee said walking forward.


	15. Vatos and amigos p 2

**Hello and Welcome back To another chapter, I hope your liking Season 1 and as a treat there is going to be another character present in this episode. If you read the Last part of "Tell it to the Frogs Ahead" really carefully you would catch it to see who it's going to be. post a comment to guess who it is. Anyways enjoy.**

Shane, Dale, Andrea, Amy, Morales and Kenny pretty much everyone walks over to see whats happening with Jim. As Shane was telling him to stop and that he's scaring the kids Jim swings his shovel at him, Shanes dodges and tackles him to the ground Shane tell him to calm, Jim then starts crying about how he lost his family to the walkers. Everyone felt bad for him.

* * *

**(back at the store)**

Your not doing this alone". rick said. "I can go get the weapons faster". Glenn said. "What about the supplies theres no way in hell you can carry all that on your own". Lee said. "Me and Doug will run out to get the supplies if theres still left you go and get the rest". Mark said. "Okay Daryl, Lee you go with them cover there flanks". rick said. When they figured out a strategy they headed out.

they all head outside. Glenn, Doug, and Mark run out to get what they need. glenn went for the guns, Doug and Mark go into the R.V and gather as many of the supplies they can fit in there packs, They took the important stuff first Medicine and some food, as they cleared out the R.V They get out with three to Four bags full, they run out of the R.V With Glenn right by him..

* * *

As they were doing there thing Daryl and Lee were readying there weapons, Lee looks in his Glock 17 and sees he only has one bullet left. Suddenly a Mexican Kid around his early or mid twenties comes down the alley and they both draw there weapons on him. "Who the hell are you?" daryl said. "AYUDAME"! The Kid said. "Shut up, your going to bring more walkers on us". Lee said. The kid wouldn't stop and caught the attention of rick and T Dog, Daryl hits him in the face with his crossbow. suddenly three guys come in and kick the shit out of Lee and Daryl, one had a baseball bat and they were both getting hit. Glenn, Doug and Mark make it back to see whats going on. "That's the guns and Supplies take them" One of the men said. They try to run off but was knocked back onto the ground getting beat on. Daryl draw his crossbow and hits one in the but, Lee takes his gun and Hits the same guy but in the leg with his last bullet. The men take Glenn and Doug with his supplies and a van drives by and picks them up. "THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Lee Yelled. "COME BACK HERE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Daryl Yelled. Walkers were coming closer so they had to shut the gate. Rick and T Dog Make it and Daryl Tackles The kid to the Wall Rick Holds him Back. "THEY TOOK GLENN AND DOUG I"M GOING TO BEAT HIS ASS"! Daryl yelled. "What happened?' T dog said. "Lets get into the building first.". Rick said. Lee picks Mark Up. "Are You Okay?" Lee said. "I'm Fine, Almost broke my Glasses". Mark said. They take the bag full of guns and the other two bags with supplies and head back into the building.

**Sorry I couldn't resist Lee saying that at that Moment please don't be Mad. anyway hope you liked the chapter I'll be back Later. bye For now.**


	16. Vatos and amigos P 3

**hello I am back Enjoy**

Back at the camp Jim was tied to a tree Shane gives him some water and Jim apologizes to the kids that were with Lori. "Sorry I Scared your boy and those two girls". Jim said. "You had sun stroke it's okay". Lori said. "Your not scared are you?" Jim said to Sophia and Clementine. "No sir". Sophia said. "It's okay were not scared anymore". Clementine said. Jim gave a smile and he was glad they weren't afraid anymore. "All right who wants to help clean the fish". Shane said. "Cool come on Sophia, Clementine". Carl said. They run off with Shane to clean the fish. Lori goes to jim to talk to him Jim tells her to keep Carl close and not let him out of her site.

* * *

Back at the store Rick and Everyone else had the kid sit on a chair asking him Questions. "Your men we need to know were there at?" rick said. "I ain't telling you nothing." The kid said. "What the hell happened"?. T Dog said. "I just told you this little turd and his Douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me and Lee". Daryl yelled. "It's you two who jumped me Puto, Yelling about finding his brother it ain't my fault". The kid said. "They took Glenn and Doug Probably Merle to". Daryl said. "Doug? Like the Cartoon, and what kind of name is Merle I name My dog Merle". The kid said. Daryl goes to kick him but Rick holds him back, Mark Holds Lee back. Daryl goes to into Glenns pack. "you wanna know what happened to the last person that pissed me off?" Daryl said. He takes out the hand and throws it down on the kids Lap, he shoves it away and falls off the chair. rick goes to him. "Your guys have our friends we just want to talk to them". rick said.

* * *

They make it to where The kids group was they fall back behind a wall and figure out a plan. Rick Gives Mark and T Dog sniper rifles. "You okay with these?" Rick said to them both. "Yeah" T Dog said. "I'm military I know how to use one of these". Mark said. They both go to point. " one wrong move you get an arrow in your ass just so you know." Daryl said to the kid. " Guillermo gonna get that arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours just so you know". The kid said. "Guillermo?" Rick said. " He's the man here". The kid said. "Okay lets go." Rick said. Daryl, Lee and Rick walk with the kid with Daryls Crossbow aimed right at him. Rick and Lee both had shotguns, The door slowly opens and three men come out. "You okay little man?" Guillermo said. "Yeah they threatened to cut my feet?" The Kid said. "Cops do that?' Guillermo said. "Not him this redneck Puto right here, cut some dudes hand man". The kid said. "Shut up". Daryl said. "Those two assholes shot me, one with an arrow to the ass and the other with a bullet to the leg". The man said pointing his gun to both Lee and Daryl. "Relax chill...is this true?" guillermo said. "We Were hoping for a calm discussion". Lee said. "you threatned his little cousin, shot him in the ass and leg and you want to calm discussion you fascinate me". Guillermo said. "Heat of the moment mistakes were made on both sides". Rick said. "Why do you want those two anyway you guys don't look related". Guillermo said. "There part of our group more or less". rick said. "You got my brother in there?" Daryl said. "Sorry all out of "skinny" white boys but i do got a fat one and an Asian dude interested"? Guillermo said "you have two of ours one of them with two packs with supplies and we have one of yours seems like a fair trade". Rick said. "No it doesn't". Daryl said. "My people got attacked wheres there composition for there pain and suffering and more to the point wheres my bag of guns and the rest of the supplies". Guillemero said. "You greedy mother fu- lee raised his shot gun, a man raised his weapon. "Lee calm down". rick said. He puts his weapon down. "Those guns are ours". rick said. "It was laying on the street and that R.v was abandoned for a while anybody could've came and say it's theirs I'm suppose to take your word for it, Whats stopping me from telling them to load off on all of you and take whats mine". Guillemero said. They raised there guns while others did to. "You can do that... or not". Rick said pointing him to the two snipers that were on the roof at another building aiming right at them. "Come on just take to the trade". T Dog said. "Jose" Guillemero yelled. They look on the roof and see Glenn and Doug with there mouthes duct taped. " I see two options, you come back with my guns and supplies everybody walks or you come back locked and loaded see what side spills more blood". Guillmero said. Guillermo and his group walk back into there building.

* * *

**(Ricks Building)**

guns are more valuable than gold, Protect your families put food on the table, and the supplies call them diamonds Medicine, Antibiotics that's really hard to come by now more than ever you really want to risk all that". Daryl said to Rick and Lee. " Also do you really think there going to keep there word"? T Dog said. "You calling them liars". The kid said. "SHUT UP NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Daryl yelled. "We can't just leave them". Rick said. "I agree with Rick there part of our group". lee said. "Glenn helped saved both of our lives" Rick said. "And Doug Helped me get out of situations I wouldn't have been able to get out". Lee said referring to the situation at the drugstore a couple months ago. "So hand the guns and supplies over." Daryl said. "We didn't say that." rick said. "Theres nothing keeping you three here you guys go head back to the camp. "And tell your family and Clementine what?" T Dog said to rick and Lee. They looked at each other and then went through there weapons loading everything up.

* * *

They walk back to the building the group opens the doors and let them in. "I see my guns and supplies but not all of it". Guillermo said. "Because its not yours". rick said. "Lets just shoot these fools right now". A man says. "I don't think you guys fully appreciate the gravity of the situation". Guillmero said. "We understand enough you have your man now hand us ours". Rick said giving them the kid back. "I'm going to chop up your boys up feed them to my dogs the manliest ugliest bitches you ever saw picked them up at a junkyard, I told you what it has to be are you guys deaf". Guillmero said. "We heard everything, you said come locked and loaded we are." rick said. They all cock there weapons as the other group did to. suddenly an old woman comes in. "Felipe, Felipe, Are you there". The Woman said. " Grand Momma go back upstairs". Felipe said. "Get that lady out of the line of fire". Daryl said. "Abuela head inside you can't be here". Guillmero said. "Its gilbert he's having trouble breathing again". Abuela said. Guillmero felt embarrassed. "Felipe take your mom in with the others okay". guillmero said. "who are those men?" Abuela said. "Please don't arrest my Grandson". Abuelas said. "I'm not here to arrest him were trying to find some missing people fellas named Glenn and Doug". rick said. "The asian and White Boy? there right over here come." Abuela said

* * *

They go in further and see a bunch of elderly folks, Doug was In one of the rooms trying fix a radio this old man wanted fixed to listen to his old cds. Glenn was by Gilbert that was having the breathing problems. "What the hell is this?" rick said. "Astma attack". Glenn said. "We thought you and Doug were eaten by dogs". T dog said. Glenn points at the Chihuahuas that were barking softly at them. "You have got to be kidding me"? Lee said."Can I talk to you for a moment". Rick said to Guillmero. "you have got to be the dumbest son of a bitch I have ever met, we walked in there ready to kill every last one of you". Rick said. "I'm glad it didn't go down like that". Guillmero said. "And if it did...that blood would be on my hands". Rick said. "Ours to, we would've fought back wouldn't be the first time we had to. protect the food Medicine whats ever left of it...these people the oldies..the staff just left them here to die...Felipe and I were the only ones that stayed." Guillermo said. "what are you.. doctors?" rick said. "Felipes a Nurse and I'm a custodian". Guillmero said.

* * *

They walked into a room, "what about the rest of crew". Rick said. "Visitors, Family members checking on there parents Grandparents". Guillmero said. "The people we had to deal with it, worst kinds Plunderers taking by force". Guillmero said. "We ain't like that". Rick said. "how could we have known?" Guillermo said. "We do what we can here". Guillmero said. rick feeling guilty decided to leave them with half of the guns. Lee decided to let them keep the two bags that Doug had.

* * *

They all walk back to their vehicle. "You gave away half of our guns and ammo, and supplies". Daryl said. "It was the right thing to Do". Lee said. "We'll manage". rick said. they make it back only to find there vehicle is missing. "What the Hell." Lee said. "We parked there right?" Glenn said. "Who took it?" Doug said. "Merle". Rick said. "He's going to be taking his vengeance on the camp". Daryl said. they all looked worried they ran to the train tracks only to find an old man. "Hey you Did you see anybody come here and take our vehicle". Daryl said. "yeah I did, some guy with one hand, I offered him some water and he drove off". The Man said. "did you know where he went". Lee said. "I don't know boy I've been in my cart the whole time reading". The man said. "Whats your name"? Rick said. "The names Chuck, Charles if your fancy". Chuck said. "Look you want to come with us. We have a camp not to far from here if we run we'll be able to make it by nightime". Mark said. " I guess I've been getting tired of that box car anyway". Chuck said. "Then come on grab your things and lets get going". Rick said. They along with there new pal Chuck runs as fast as they can.


	17. Vatos and Amigos P 4

**Enjoy**

**(Back at the Camp)**

everyone was readying up for the fish fry for tonight

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Everyone was around a big campfire Frying fish and eating. "This is good". Clementine said. " I missed this". Shane said. "Katjaa you really out done yourself". Andrea said. "When your married to a fisherman you learn a few tricks about cooking fish". Katjaa said. They all laugh a little. "I got to ask Dale whats with the watch". morales said. "what about it". Dale said. "everyday I see you wind it over and over again". Morales said. "It's important to track time, even with the world ending". Dale said smiling. Dale than goes on about how it was passed down by his family for a long time and how not to let time take control of you. "you are so Weird?" amy said to Dale. "Well it could be my bad paraphrasing". dale said. they all laugh. "What about you Clementine with your hat, This whole time you were here you never took it off, why is that"? Dale said. She was a bit shy to tell. "My...My dad gave it to me". Clementine said. "The one that went with Rick"? Dale said. "No He's not my dad he's taking care of me until we find My Real Parents." Clementine said. "Oh I'm sorry". dale said. "it's Okay I know they'll be fine I just know it". Clementine said going back to look at her picture of her and her family. everyone was a bit Quiet after that kind of feeling sorry for Clementine. "Excuse me everyone". Amy said. She got up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Ed suddenly wakes up and checks outside the tent suddenly a walker comes and bites him. Amy comes out of the R.V and gets bitten on the arm by a walker. suddenly everyone hears the screams and see walkers coming in every direction. everyone scatters getting there weapons. Kenny and his family were running to the R.V, "Quick Get on top of Roof". Kenny said to Duck and Katjaa. they make it up the roof to the R.V. "CLEMENTINE OVER HERE!" Kenny yelled. Clementine tried to run to him but she trips over and A walker starts coming towards her. "Clementine!" Kenny yelled. he tried to shoot the walker but only to realize there weren't any bullets in his gun, "Shit" Kenny yelled. Clementine was crawling away screaming as the walker got closer. Suddenly Carley shows up and shoots the Walker in the head. She picks her up as Kenny was running towards them. As everyone was trying to deal with everything. Rick and Everyone else makes it back Guns blazing. One by one they took out all the walkers. "CARL LORI!". Rick yelled. "CLEMENTINE!" Lee Yelled. Rick runs to his family hugging and crying with them, Clementine Runs To Lee. "LEEE"! Clementine yelled Crying. They were both crying and hugging. "Are You okay?" Lee said crying. "I'm Okay". Clementine said Crying. They continue to hug. Everyone was calming down a little bit. Anrea was right by Amy checking her neck and arm wound. "I don't know what to do". Andrea said crying. Suddenly Amy just dies. "No, No oh oh oh oh oh no no". Andrea was wailing, crying. "AMY, AMY, AMYYYYYYY" Andrea was saying over and over crying. everyone was looking at her. "Clementine just look away" Lee said sadly covering Clementines eyes. Clementine turns around not to see it. " I remember My dream now why I dug the holes". Jim said to Dale. They look at all the bodies and walkers.


	18. Wildfires around every corner

**Enjoy Also For the end of season 1 I am going to throw in a bonus episode at the end to explain a few things.**

The next Morning at the break of dawn rick talks on his walkie talkie, "Morgan, I don't know if your out there or you could hear me i hope you can, I found others, my family, my wife and son there alive I wanted you to know that something else you need to know Atlanta isn't what we thought it was it was not as promised as they said it was, do not enter the city it belongs to the dead now were heading down northwest towards rock quarry you can see it on the map, I hope you come find us but be careful, last night walkers showed up out of the woods we lost people...watch yourself and take care of your boy I'll try again tomorrow at dawn". Rick said finishing talking on the Walkie Talkie.

* * *

a few hours in they headshot everyone that was killed by the walkers. Glenn, T Dog, and Lee were throwing the walkers into the fire, the people that were with them were getting a proper burial. Carol and Andrea took there deaths of there loved ones the hardest. "Shes been there all night". Lori said about andrea. "what do we do, we can't just leave amy like that". Dale said. "We need to deal with this now'. Rick said. rick gets closer to her btu she draws her gun at him, "I know how the safety works". Andrea said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Rick said backing off.

**(Intro)**

* * *

Everyone was gathering the bodies. Daryl and Morales were dragging one of their own to the fire. "Hey he wasn't a geek, our people go over there". Glenn said. Doug was right there with him, "He's right we don't burn them. we bury them that's the least we could do for them... Please". Doug said tearing up. "Put him in the row over there". Glenn said to them. Daryl and Morales drag the body back. "WE DO WHAT YOU GUYS SAY!" Daryl yelled. "SHUT UP Man"! Morales said. "YOU GUYS LEFT MY BROTHER FOR DEAD YOU GUYS HAD THIS COMING!" Daryl yelled. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH BEFORE I MAKE YOU PUNK, SHOW SOME GODDAMN RESPECT!" Lee yelled back at him face to face. They just exchanged stares and Daryl walked off. Jim was helping Jacqui until she noticed fresh blood on his shirt she realizes he's been bit, T Dog hold him and Daryl lifts up his shirt to see the bite.

* * *

They then talk about Jims situation. "I think we should just pick ax him right now and be done with it". Darly said. "Is that you want". Shane said. "Yeah". Daryl said. "I hate to say it but he maybe right". Dale said. "He's not just some animal or rapid dog Dale". rick said. " I don't mean like that but-Dale was cut off. "We have to a draw a line for something like this". Lee said. "We already did zero tolerance for walkers". daryl said. "What about if we look for help I Heard the CDC was working on a cure". Rick said. "He's Right me and My group were heading going to head there until we bumped into trouble". Lee said. " even if its still up and running it will be armed to the teeth and ita all the way in Fort benning". Shane said. "Thats about 100 miles away from here". Lori said. " but even if theres a slim chance, It's might be Jims only chance". Rick said. "You guys look for aspirin I'm ending this right now!" daryl comes and goe to jim raising his pick ax. Rick and Lee draw there weapons on him. "We don't kill the living" rick said. "thats funny coming from the guy with a gun pointed at my head". daryl said. "We may Disagree on some things but not on this now put it down". Shane said. daryl drops the pick ax and walks off. rick takes Jim inside the R.V. Daryl goes off to take care of the rest of bodies. carol goes to Daryl and ask for the pick ax. "I'll do it he's my husband". Carol said. daryl gives Carol the pick ax and she waits for a few seconds to do it, she hits ed over five times with the pick ax, releasing all her rage on him. andrea was with Amy and she finally reanimates as walker, "Amy i'm so sorry, for not being there, I Love you". Andrea shoots her in the head.

* * *

everyone takes the bodies to the graves and they Mourn. Rick promises to Carl that he will never leave there side Again.

* * *

Rick, Shane, Lee and Dale go out to do hunting. they split up two and two to cover more ground. shane and rick start talking. "I think that if you go to The CDC You might be on your own though". Shane said. "Lee thinks it's a good idea, Kenny and his family are all getting ready to leave". rick said. "But what about your family Rick". shane said. "I have to put My Family First I don't want them in a vunerable place like this how come you didn't back me up?" Rick said. " I wanted to but I don't see it that way". Shane said. "Well if it was your family you would've felt differently." rick said. Shane took that comment the wrong way. "what did you say to me? I kept them safe man, I looked after them they were mine To look after". Shane said. "I didn't mean it like that." Rick said. "Then how did you mean it then?, go on tell me." Shane said. "your misinterpreting it your just hearing it wrong, you know I can never repay that debt..okay". rick said. Shane gives him a nod and rick goes further in, suddenly Shane starts to slowly point his gun at rick. "Shane?" lee said confusingly. Shane puts his gun down and sees Lee and Dale looking at him. "Jesus". Dale said. Shane laughs a little. "the humidity hear it gets your brain going...come on man." shane yelled at Rick. shane looks at them both. "Come on you guys lets go". shane said to them. Dale give Lee a Look and know what they just saw.

* * *

back at the camp they figure out what to do next. Shane goes on with Ricks plan to go to CDC. They all pack up everything and prepare to move out, Morales and his family decide not to go and head to California were there is Family, They share hugs with everybody and they go there separate ways on the long Journey To Fort Benning. Dale had his R.V. they had a few Vehicles, Kenny took a Pick up truck that one of the dead victims owned. and they go on to the CDC.


	19. Wildfires around every corner P 2

**Enjoy**

as They were driving Lee talks to chuck in the R.V. "So Chuck you have any family?" Lee said. "Out there somewhere, Been on my own for at least...fourteen years now". chuck said. "Sorry to hear that". lee said. "No one to blame". chuck said. They see that Jims Condition was getting worse and worse. "Clementine step away from him" Lee said to Clementine. clementine steps back.

* * *

Sometime Later the R.V breaks down and Dale and Kenny take a look at it. "I knew this piece of junk wouldn't survive the trip." dale said. "I had the same problem with my R.V we should be able to patch it up, get a good 30 miles left out of it". Kenny said. "YA'll, it Jims He's getting worse much worse". Jacqui said. rick checks on him and they talk

* * *

some time Later

"Its what he wants." rick said. "are you serious?" Carol said. "Yeah". rick said. "when I said back at the camp that Daryl was right you misunderstood i would never go along with just carelessly killing a man I was going to suggest what Jim wanted and I think we have an answer". Dale said. "So we Just leave him just like that?" Shane said. "Its not your call it's Jims". Lori said. they were all silent for a minute.

* * *

rick and Shane grab Jim and drag him to a tree. "huh right under a tree". Jim said laughing. "You know it doesn't have to be this way." Shane said. "its okay its what I want". Jim said slowly. "Okay" Shane said. Jacuqui comes over and gives Jim a Kiss on the cheek. "wait I want to give Jim something". Clementine said with tears in her eyes. She walks over to Jim and gives him a picture that she drew, It was a drawing of Jim and A Few Shadow Figures right by him. "This is you and your family I didn't know what they looked like so I drew your family like that". Clementine said sadly. Jim started to develop tears in his eyes and puts the drawing in his pocket. "Your a good Kid I Hope you find your real parents and I wish Lee the best of luck, you take good of care him okay". Jim said to her with tears in his eyes. "I will" clementine said sadly. She Gives him a Hug and she walks off back to Lee. Rick walks to him next with a gun in his hand. "Do you want this?" Rick said. "No I'm okay" Jim said. then Dale goes to him, then they all get back into there vehicles and drive off. Clementine and everyone else looks out there windows out to see Jim one last time. Clementine had tears in her eyes looking out the window of the R.V and pretty much everyone was in their vehicles. Jim Takes out the picture and looked at it one last time and closed his eyes.


	20. Wildfires around every corner and TS -19

**Welcome to the last part of this episode and the first Part of the season finale, I hope you like this emotional story and it's heart felt moments. with some Luck I might be able to put out season 2 earlier than expected so keep on watch for that, I have been thinking alot about what to do. especially Kenny and Hershel At some point, but Since Lee tried to help save Shawn I think it would help loosen the tension between them. I'ts going to be tough season and there going to be a lot of twist and turns. anyway enjoy.**

Back at the CDC a Scientist was working on in his lab alone. after a contaminated accident All of his research got destroyed. He goes on talking on his camera about how he couldn't find a cure and that he's giving up.

* * *

Rick/Lee and there group make it to the CDC. it was almost late and they head for the building taking out a few walkers that were in the way. as they make it to the entrance they it's blocked by a gate. Rick, and Shane started Banging on the Gate. The Doctor sees them on his camera not believing what he is seeing. Outside they still try. "walker". Daryl said. He kills it. "really good idea bringing us here." Daryl yelled at Rick. "shut up shut up, rick its a dead end we have to go.". Shane said. "where"? rick said. "I knew we should've went to Savannah when we had the chance!" Kenny yelled. Rick and Lee still try suddenly the camera. "Look the cameras... they moved". rick said. "your imagining it". Dale said. "No i saw it move to'. Lee said. they still try to get someone attention. "I know you can hear me please were desperate we have hardly any food or fuel Please". rick Pleading. Shane just kept pulling him back. "YOUR KILLING US, YOUR KILLING US"! Rick yelled. suddenly the gates open.

* * *

**TS-19**

**(Flashback)**

Shane was in the hospital trying to find someone who could help rick. he sees a couple and tries to get their attention. "Lady please can you and your husband help me really quick your a doctor right?" Shane said. "I'm sorry were trying to get to our Daughter as fast as we can". The Lady said. A military man orders the two to evacuate out of the hospital building with the others. Shane runs to the opposite direction to get a cart and sees patients being gunned down by the Military. Suddenly walkers come out of nowhere and attack the military. Shane runs back into ricks room and starts pleading him to wake up. suddenly there is a huge explosion and it shuts off the power, Shane checks Rick and realizes he has no heart beat, Shane quickly mourns his friend and heads out of the room. He puts the cart in front of the door and runs off.

**(INTRO)**


	21. TS-19 P2

**Enjoy**

rick/Lee and everyone else make it inside they here someone on the intercom. The doctor shows up With a an assault rifle. "Are any of you infected?" The doctor said. "One of us were he didn't make it". Rick said. "Tell me what you want". The doctor said. "A chance" rick said. "that's asking a lot now a days". the doctor said. "I know". rick said. The doctor looks at everyone and the kids. "You all have to agree to a blood test thats the price for admission". The doctor said. They all agree and they head into the elevator. They make it to the main room. "VI light up the main room". The doctor said. Suddenly the lights turn on. "Where are all the other doctors staff". Rick said. "I'm all thats left just me". the doctor said. "What about the person you were speaking with VI?" Lori said. "VI? as in V.I?" Doug said. "Thats right.. VI say hello to our guests tell them...,welcome" the doctor said. "hello guests welcome". VI said.

* * *

The Doctor gets a blood sample of everyone. and after that they all head back to the main room for dinner. they all start laughing and talking. "I think the children should have a little wine with their dinner they do it in france". Dale said. "Well when Carl is in Italy or France then he can have some then". Lori said. "come on a little bit won't hurt". Rick said. Lori changes her mind and Lets Carl try some. Carl takes a sip. "Ewww'. Carl said. "Clementine why don't you try some"? dale said. "I don't know, I don't think my parents would like it if they knew". Clementine said. "It's okay you don't have to try if you don't want to." Lee said. Clementine didn't want to feel like a buzz kill. "Okay I'll try one sip". clementine said. Lee hands her the glass. she takes a sip and then she gets a sudden burst of flavor, she then quickly drinks a quarter of the glass of wine. everyone was a bit surprised to see Clementine do that. "That was pretty good". Clementine said. "Okay I think you had enough for one day". Lee said Quickly picking up the Glass. she lets out a little burp. she felt embarrassed but then smiled. everyone was laughing over it. "you better be careful Lee you might have a natural drinker on your hands this kids got more balls then Glenn". Daryl said Joking. Rick wanted to propose a toast to The Doctor that let them in they did and finished up.

* * *

The Doctor led them all to there rooms explaining to them not to use the power to much and there are hot showers. everyone was all thrilled that there were hot showers, everyone gets there own separate showers to use. Everyone gets dressed up for bed.

* * *

Lee was getting dressed and then suddenly looks into the Mirror seeing his Reflection, suddenly he starts hearing voices in his heads. "MURDERER, LIAR, YOU GODDAMN MONSTER, SENTENCE TO LIFE IN PRISON, HOW COULD YOU". the voices said. Lee than Punches the mirror, cracking it. Clementine walks into Lees room. "Lee are you okay in there". Clementine said outside the door. "I'm fine Clementine just go play with the other kids okay". Lee said. "Okay" Clementine said. Lee just rubs his face shaking it off.

* * *

Lori goes into the library and sees Sophia, Carl, Clementine and Duck in their P.J's Playing checkers. Carol and Chuck were looking through the books. "You two checking out the books". Lori said. "Yep enough to last us for years". Carol said. "The only book I have been reading was the bible back at my old place". Chuck said. "Your religious? Lori said. "No not really but I always found it fascinating for some reason". Chuck said. "All right you kids bed time". Carol said. Clementine, Carl and Sophia and Duck head back into there rooms. as Carol and Chuck Left to. Lori was by herself and then Shane comes in drunk state, he wanted to talk to her about how he was in the hospital and he thought rick was dead and was apologizing for it, he then started telling her that he loved her and started forcing himself onto her but Lori scratches him and he backs off and walks out. Lori was a left dramatized. everyone went into their room and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning everyone heads to the Cafeteria for breakfast. "Ow my head hurts a little". clementine said. "Mine too" Lee said. "That is called a hangover my friends". Glenn said to them both. "I don't think you shouldn't have drank that wine". Lee said regretfully to Clementine. "I'm sorry Lee" Clementine said. "It's not your fault I said it was okay I shouldn't have said that". Lee said. They all finish there breakfast.

* * *

In the Afternoon they go to the main room and the doctor shows them something on the monitor. He shows and explains on how a person becomes a walker: everything that what makes that person is gone and they come back as just an empty shell. He then powers down the main room and tell them about the facility running out of fuel. "VI what happens when theirs no more power". rick said. "When all power has been depleted than Full wide Decontamination will occur". VI said.


	22. TS-19 P 3(Finale)

**Hello and welcome to The Final Pt of Season 1, I will be making Season 2 Really soon, to Complete my story of The Walking Dead so Far and get ready for season 4 coming back in Feb I'm so excited, Thank you all who read all of my stories so far and reviewed on it, I'm still up for reviews so don't be afraid to post your opinion on my story so far.** **and tell if you liked the story like the real Season 1. Anyway enjoy the final Part.**

Everyone rushes down to the basement. "Decontamination what the hell does that mean". Glenn said. "I don't know but I don't like it". Rick said. "Lets check down there see what we can do". Lee said. The ey head down to the basement and find out theres no more fuel. "Emergency power activated". VI said. "Oh No". Doug said.

* * *

Back in The doctors Office He looks at a picture of his wife. "I thought I could have more time I guess that time is up". The Doctor said. Suddenl all the lights start to turn off. Everyone gets out of there rooms to find out whats going on. They go back to the Main room where the doctor was. "Hey whats going on". daryl said. "The Place is shutting itself down". The Doctor said. "Shut down...look I'm talking to you what can a building do". Daryl said. "A whole lot of things". The doctor said. They make it to the main room and the doctor explains to them that the buiding runs on fossil fuel and that its almost gone, suddenly an alarm sets off. "Lori, Carl Grab your things were getting out of here NOW!" rick said. The Doctor quickly uses a key card and a password to shut them in. Mark and Chuck were the only ones that made it out. "Did he just lock us in"! Glenn yelled. "Shit" Mark said as he was banging the locked gate. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Daryl yelled and tried to yank the doctor away from the computers. Everyone holds him back. "Edwin Open the Door". Rick said. "theres no point everything top side is shut down, Emergency exits are sealed". Edwin said. "Well then open the damn things". Lee said. "Thats not something I can do the computer does that, I told you once that door closes it can't be open... Its better this way". Edwin said. "For who what happen in 28 minutes". rick said. "An HIT will activate". Edwin said. "HIT" rick said "VI explain" Edwin said. VI explains what it is. "Oh god". Lee said. Lee gave Clementine a hug and she did back. "It will set the air on fire". Doug said.

* * *

10 minutes in Daryl keeps trying to break the gate with an ax, Mark and Chuck were doing everything they can from the other side. "Rick you said yourself it's only a matter of time". Edwin said. "Not like this my duaghter and I don't want this". Carol said crying. "Doug your one of the smartest people in here can you somehow hack the system". T Dog said. "I'm an I.T Technician not a miracle worker besides it's a four digit code you do the math we don't have that kind of time". Doug said to them all. Shane threatens Edwin With a shot gun, but everyone tells him to calm down. Shane goes crazy and starts blasting the computers right by him. Rick pushes Shane On the Ground and tells him to stop. rick then goes to Edwin. "You choas a hard path why?" Rick said. "It doesn't matter." Edwin says. "Yes it does matter you stayed when everyone else left why"?. rick said. "Not because I wanted to I made a promise to her(Edwin points at the monitor) My wife". Edwin said. "Subject 19 she was your wife". Lori said. "she begged me to keep going as long as i could how could i say no..she was dying, It should've been me on that table but it wasn't, she could've done something not me". Edwin said. "Your wife didn't have a choice you do, thats what we want a choice a chance". Rick said. "Your not the only whose made promises". Lee said. Lee takes the photo of Clementines Family out of his pocket. "Look at this picture.. this is her real family I'm not that, I promised her that I would help find them for her they may still be alive looking for her I want that chance to find them not for me but for her...I'm begging you...please". Lee said. "Let us keep trying as long as we can". Lori said. Edwin looked at them and then walked to the key pad and opened the gate. "COME ON LETS GO"! Daryl yelled. everyone starts running out. Jacqui and Andrea wanted to stay behind T DOG and Dale tried to convince them to come along but they made there choice.

* * *

Everyone was now in the front of the building trying to break the windows but there really reinforced. Carol Takes out a Grenade that Rick found when he was in the tank a couple days ago. Rick tells everyone to get back and he sets it off blowing the window open. They all run outside getting to there vehicles as fast they can. Killing some walkers on the way. as they make it the there vehicles they see Andrea and Dale Running out. They had 10 seconds left. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN". Rick yelled. suddenly The building goes up in flames destroying the entire building. everyone gets back up and sees the untold destruction of the facility. after a brief minute everyone readies there vehicles and drives off.**("Tomorrow is a long Time" By: Bob Dylan starts playing in the BackGround)**


	23. EMERGENCY

**ATTENTION EVERYONE I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT S.O.A.P IS TRYING TO SHUT DOWN FANFICTION, THAT MEANS ME AND EVRYONE ELSE WHO WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE THERE STORIES WILL NOT BE ABLE WRITE ANYMORE ON FANFICTION, IF ANYBODY IS READING THIS, I ENCOURAGE YOU TO STOP THIS HORRIBLE THING FROM HAPPENING, IF THERES ANY INFO ABOUT IT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. PLEASE HELP US KEEP FANFICTION ALIVE.**


End file.
